Got My Mind Set On You
Got My Mind Set On You is the fifteenth episode of Season 7 of Degrassi: The Next Generation. It aired on April 11, 2008 in the United States, and on April 14, 2008 in Canada. Summary Danny and Derek's friendship may end over a girl. Meanwhile, when Emma turns to Damian for comfort, things start to get too serious between the two of them. Main Plot When cute and funny Rachel joins Peter, Danny and Derek's MI group for their "How-To" video project, confidence is high. With a bona-fide female on board, and Peter's video skills, Danny and Derek know their romantic instructional video's going to be hilarious. Derek's determined to ask her out, but when it turns out it's actually Danny she likes, a jealous Derek slips panties into his backpack while they are in a store. When Danny and Rachel were walking out of the store, the manager of the store wanted Danny to open his backpack to see if he stole anything from the store. The manager took out panties out of his backpack and he didn't know anything about it and he didn't know who placed them in his backpack. As the manager was calling security, Danny and Rachel ran out the door as fast as they could and never looked back. Sub Plot After a fun spring break, reality really bites for Emma. With trouble at school and at home, Emma turns to Damian. He's only too happy to give her some comfort - until Emma really starts to turn up the heat between them. Trivia= *This episode is named after the song "Got My Mind Set On You" By George Harrison. |-| Gallery= 0.PNG 854.PNG 56969.PNG 354.PNG 644.PNG 9755.PNG 42376.PNG 2422.PNG 34245.PNG 9685.PNG 6te.PNG 76457.PNG got-my-mind-set-on-you-4.jpg asdcscdfd.jpg asdgdahdfhtr.jpg asdvcsbdfgwe.jpg dbfdsbsdf.jpg dfhgdfgsadfsdf.jpg dnfgjfffhdfhgfgh.jpg fdbgfjfgjhdsdf.jpg gfdsgdfgasdasfsd.jpg ghngfkhhgkjdfsdf.jpg qwerwqreasdsdf.jpg qwerwqteryghsdfg.jpg rwerqwersdaf.jpg sadfsdgfehrej.jpg sdgfdhsdfhrtjrtjy.jpg xafsadgefgerrhe.jpg 78yyuyuyuyuyuyu.png Yuyyyyuhuj.png Jkjkkjkjkjjk.png Laterbitch.png Iuiuuiiuhuiy87.png Kkjjkjkkjkjkj.png Uiiuiiuiuiui8.png 7886yuuyuyu.png Uiuiuiuiui.png Iuiiik88.png 89uuiuiiiu.png Ijioiuiuui.png 98uuiuiu.png 787yh.JPG Dannyoutside.png Mad.png Mybaby.png 43e.JPG deg7150016.png deg71500181.png deg7150029.png deg7150032.png deg7150040.png deg7150036.png deg7150045.png deg7150046.png deg7150061.png deg7150095.png deg7150106.png Fiughsdoifg.jpg Defreakinggrassi.jpg Season-7-Danny-Rachel-degrassi-1384204-535-330.jpg Season-7-Danny-Rachel-degrassi-1384203-535-330.jpg Eggers.jpg |-| Promos= *The N Promo *CTV Promo |-| Cast= Regular Cast (Ordered Alphabetically) *Dalmar Abuzeid as Danny Van Zandt *Stefan Brogren as Archie Simpson *Marc Donato as Derek Haig *Mazin Elsadig as Damian Hayes *Jamie Johnston as Peter Stone *Miriam McDonald as Emma Nelson *Cassie Steele as Manny Santos *Amanda Stepto as Christine Nelson Supporting Cast *Marc Minardi as Lucas Valieri *Tom Melissis as Dom Perino *Doug Morency as Mr. Bince *Scott Paterson as Johnny DiMarco *Linda Prystawska as Monica *Hailee Sisera as Rachel *Naomi Snieckus as Manager Absences *Charlotte Arnold as Holly J. Sinclair *Sarah Barrable-Tishauer as Liberty Van Zandt *Paula Brancati as Jane Vaughn *Lauren Collins as Paige Michalchuk *Melissa DiMarco as Daphne Hatzilakos *Nina Dobrev as Mia Jones *Stacey Farber as Ellie Nash *Aubrey Graham as Jimmy Brooks *Shenae Grimes as Darcy Edwards *Shane Kippel as Spinner Mason *Mike Lobel as Jay Hogart *Adamo Ruggiero as Marco Del Rossi |-| Quotes= *Johnny: "And that's how separating recycling will save the world... Hooray..." Mr. Perino: "God help us all." *Derek: "Step 1) Get jealous when your best friend gets the girl you like. Step 2) Try to get even with some stupid prank. Step 3) Let your best friend take the fall. With these easy steps, you'll end up with no project, no girl, and no best friend. Thank you." Mr. Perino: "Real touching. C+." *Derek: "So Rachel, I was thinking maybe we could go out sometime." Rachel: "Derek? Maybe we should focus on the project." *Emma: "You wanna walk him together? He would be like ours." Damian: "Whoa, like ours? But we just started going out?" |-| Featured Music= *''"Paralysed"'' by Clearfield *''"Easy Ridin'"'' by Sweet 17 *''"Carousel"'' by P. Saunders *''"It Was A Better Time"'' by The Hermits |-| Links= *Watch Got My Mind Set On You on YouTube *Watch Got My Mind Set On You on GorillaVid (International) Category:Degrassi: The Next Generation Category:Degrassi: TNG episodes Category:Season 7 Category:Season 7 Episodes